Una nueva vida
by Kimio-chan
Summary: Sasuke uchiha regreso a konoha para tratar de recuperar lo que una vez dejo, pero el destino lo sorprenderá con algo que no esperaba. Sakura tiene hijos y no se sabe quién es el padre, ¿qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?.¿dejara que la histora se repita? Mi primer fic!
1. Cambios

**Una nueva vida**

* * *

Llegue temprano a casa, cuando termine de entrenar y estar satisfecho con mi trabajo.

Volví a konoha cuando me di cuenta de que madara me estaba utilizando como un títere ¡claro! Desde que mate a mi hermano y me dijo su "verdad" según él, sobre nuestro clan. Con la ayuda de naruto. La cual fue útil –aunque nunca se lo diré- pudimos derrotarlo. También decidí regresar a la aldea, cuando me di cuenta del error que cometí, dejando que la venganza sea el motor de mi vida, acompañado del odio y el rencor, dejando de creer en los sentimientos no eran necesarios, cuando en realidad te hacen mas fuerte.

Volví para encomendar mi error y volver a tener los lazos que según yo no necesitaba y no tenía, y que aunque no lo admitiera, eran mi familia.

Yo siempre vi a naruto como un, amigo, un hermano y hasta… mi rival, recuerdo las estúpidas peleas que teníamos siempre para ver quién era el mejor, no importara lo que fuera, siempre teníamos que competir.

A kakashi-sensei, él también es importante, en algún tiempo lo considere un padre, en quien confiar, el en algún momento me mostro apoyo, y hasta seguridad.

Y no me olvidare de sakura, ese si es otro tema, esa pequeña pelirrosa molestia, aunque no lo crean, tuvo el poder de calar hasta el fondo de mi frio corazón y darme la esperanza de que cuando volviera me recibiría con los brazos abiertos, diciéndome que aún me amaba, como cuando me lo dijo una fría noche, cuando la deje en una banca, donde no había marcha atrás, recuerdo que esa noche, cuando me la encontré en aquel lugar, ella me profeso amor, mientras la lluvia caía y sus lágrimas se confundían con ella, yo nunca mire atrás, nunca voltee, no quería ver sus verdes ojos con brillo, que en ese momento se encontraban apagados y llenos de tristeza, porque sabía que si lo hacía cambiaria de opinión, también me pidió para llevarla conmigo, pero no lo hice, no quería que la lastimaran. Irónico, la persona que más evite, tuvo la capacidad de darle vida a mi corazón y encender una pequeña chispa de felicidad que me hizo creer de que cuando toda mi pesadilla acabara y haiga vengado mi clan, podría al final ser feliz.

Había olvidado, durante todos estos años que habían pasado, lo mucho que me hacían falta, pero, que en mis años de oscuridad no admitía. En fin yo llegue pensando que todo sería como antes, pero como al destino se gana la vida cabreándome, la verdad que me esperaba fue otra….

La vida en konoha había cambiado, claro si habían pasado varios años, y nadie me esperaría, ellos siguieron con su vida y no los culpaba por nada ellos estaban en todo su derecho.

Naruto y hinata habían formado una familia, tenían dos hijos "gemelos" supuestamente, pero eran un poco, diferentes?, el pequeño minato de 13 años, era la viva imagen de su padre, tez canela, ojos zafiro, cabello rubio (algo largo) y con una personalidad algo.. Explosiva, impaciente, unas cuantas veces impulsivo, siempre creyendo en sí mismo y los demás, etc, etc, en fin un mini naruto y también la pequeña kushina también con 13 años de edad, tenía su misma personalidad, aunque en su físico era diferente; cabello rojo, lacio, tez blanca y ojos azules. Ambos niños con unas singulares marcas en las mejillas.

Por la parte de sus padres, naruto cumplió su sueño, ahora es llamado Rokudaime Hokage y hinata la nueva líder del clan Hyuga, que con la ayuda de neji, lo están manejando muy bien, también ambos están adecuando ciertas reglas, de acuerdo con las ramas del clan.

Neji y tenten habían formado también una familia y tenían dos hijos un niño de nombre ryo; de pelo castaño y ojos perla de 13 años (nuevo genio de su clan) y una niña de 12 años de nombre shion, con cabello castaño claro y ojos perla.

Ino y sai tuvieron una hija de cabello rubio y ojos aguamarina con algunos toques negros, muy temperamental y algo obsesionada con verse bien

Shikamaru y temari son pareja, claro después de mucho tiempo y que cierto ninja vago decidiera dar el siguiente paso con su "mujer problemática" y quisiera formar una familia. Tuvieron un hijo de pelo negro con ojos turquesa y toques morados, de nombre kaito con 13 años de edad.

Mientras que los demás siguieron con su vida, solos felices, esperando hasta que les toque el momento de asentar cabeza con alguien.

Pero por último y el que más me afecto fue sakura…

Sakura una de las razones por las que volví, mi pelirosada molestia, la que llego entrar en mi corazón se había.. Olvidado de mí. Tenía dos gemelos de 13 años, es lo único que se de ella, porque cuando lo supe no quise saber más, gracias a eso la pequeña chispa que estaba en mi corazón se apagó sin más. Cuando entrenábamos juntos solo me limitaba a verla, de vez en cuando ya que trabaja en el hospital casi todos los días, nunca conocí a sus hijos, ni siquiera se sus nombres. Aunque no lo admitiera cuando entrenaba para hacerme más fuerte, mi mente siempre pensaba en ella, de cómo sería volver, con ella, tener una familia, vivir con ella, despertar y verla, sentirme querido, recibir su amor, pero sin embargo el destino me pasa malas jugadas y yo solo decidí dejar en el olvido el amor que ahora le tengo,ella tenia derecho a ser feliz, con el dolor de saber de qué mi pelirosa me había olvidado, y el amor que me confeso, se apagó con los años.

En fin, cuando regrese me instale en la menor del clan uchiha, que ahora es mi casa, vivo entrenando con naruto o pasándome el día solo pensando, claro a veces naruto viene a fastidiar o proponiéndome entrenar. Entre a la gran mansión que tengo por casa, solitaria, silenciosa y espaciosa en un barrio desolado - llámese uchiha-, subí las escaleras y entre al baño para darme una ducha relajante, comí algo ligero pues no tenía hambre y subí a mi habitación y e dispuse a dormir por un largo rato

O eso era lo que yo creía….

* * *

**Y... que tal salió? Es la primera vez que subo una historia, la verdad es que primero las hago a mano en cualquier clase del colegio. Cuando estoy aburrida, ósea en todo momento, espero sea de su agrado, batalle con mi misma para ver si lo subía o no, ojala sea de su agrado.**

**A cierto lo olvidaba **dedicado a lem0n-chan


	2. ¡tu te vienes a vivir conmigo!

**Una nueva vida**

* * *

2.¡Tu te vienes a vivir conmigo!

Me desperté cuando una fuerte corriente de viento abrió mis ventanas de par en par, al parecer había comenzado una tormenta. Me levante de la cama y las cerré, pensaba volver a retomar mi sueño pero el sonido de la puerta principal me lo impidió.

Baje a regañadientes, ¡a quien se le ocurre salir a esta hora!, y sobre todo ¡a quien se le ocurre fastidiar a las personas tranquilas en su casa en estas horas de la noche!, me dirigí a la entrada y abrí.

-¿Quién demonios es?-…sakura?- (¿esto debe ser una broma?).

-Ho-hola sasuske…-

-hola-(que extraño que venga a mi casa a estas horas, sobre todo porque nunca viene, encima está lloviendo)

-Pue-puedo pa-pas-ar- me pregunto sobándose los brazos abrazándose a sí misma, a causa del frio, me dirigió una mirada y pude ver que sus ojos se encontraban rojos e hinchados (debió haber estado llorando), cuando noto mi mirada sobre ella, bajo inmediatamente la cabeza.

-Hmp, claro- me hizo a un lado dándole paso para que pase, entro y todo el lugar se llenó de un silencio sepulcral que nadie se disponía a romper. Pasaron los minutos y nadie se disponía a decir palabra alguna, de repente sentí a alguien aferrándose a mí, baje la cabeza y vi a sakura llorando, mientras más se abrazaba a mí, yo solo le corresponde dejando de lado mi típica pose fría e indiferente para dar paso a mis sentimientos, si, sé que suena raro que el gran sasuke uchiha, hable de sentimientos, pero que puedo decir, soy una persona, no soy de piedra y seria mentirme a mi mismo al decir que no amo a sakura porque es una gran mentira.

-¿sakura que te pasa?-le pregunte aferrándola más a mí, ella hundió su cabeza más en mi pecho.

-ka-kai-me dijo sollozando, que le habrá hecho el maldito, recordé que naruto me dijo que la persona con la que estaba sakura era un tipo llamado kai, que también era un shinobi de la aldea y vivía con ella desde hace mucho tiempo, claro nunca muestran en público nada privado, lo cual me parece extraño.

-¿Qué te hizo?-le pregunte, tomando su cara entre mis manos, cuando pude ver a la luz su carita, note que tenía varias marcas moradas medio verdosas en ella, la seguí analizando y vi que tenía las mismas marcas en las muñecas

-¿Él te hizo esto?- pregunte señalando sus marcas

-si-me dijo bajando la cabeza

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué paso?!-le pregunte un poco más desesperado

-lo que pasa es-es q-ue se molestó conmigo por una tontería. El no es lo que todos creen, la persona amable que finge ser no es real- me dijo en susurros

-Mira te explicare,…pero si no quieres, no importa, es mas no sé porque vine aquí, lo siento si te interrumpí- me dijo ya más tranquila dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-A no, tú no te vas, me tendrás que decir que paso- le dije tomando su mano –es más te quedaras a dormir hoy, y mañana, y muchos días, ni loco voy a dejar que vallas con ese estúpido-le dije lo más tranquilo posible

-e-enserio- me dijo con una leve sonrisa, que me causo un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo

-si enserio, pero, primero vamos a ir por algo a que te duches con agua caliente, te vistas y te daré algo caliente, o te enfermaras- le dije tomando su mano llevándola hacia la sala. La no te algo pensativa en todo momento

-¿sasuke estas bien?-me pregunto poniendo una mano en mi frente, como si quisiera tomarme la calentura

-sí, ¿por qué la pregunta?-

-bueno… porque, a ti no se te da por conversar mucho, o máximo articular más de una oración en lo normal-me respondió

-¿te molesta que hable de más?-pregunte burlón por la forma en que me miraba, su miraba mostraba duda, como si no fuera yo mismo

-no no no no-me respondió muy rápido moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro- no me desagrada en lo absoluto, me dijo con una gran sonrisa

-bien, pues así hablare de ahora en adelante, ya no tengo porque tratar a las personas como las trataba antes-le respondí volviendo a retamar la dirección hacia el segundo piso. La mire por el rabillo del ojo y pude notar que tenía una gran sonrisa, que acelero mi corazón obvio no lo hice notar, no era momentos para tratar el tema de mi hacia ella.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Luego de que sakura estuviera ya más cómoda bajamos y nos sentamos ambos en la sala, yo frente a ella, cada uno con una taza de té caliente.

-ahora sí, cuéntame ¿qué paso?-

-bien, te contare- dijo en un suspiro

OooooooooooflashbackooooooooooO

Cuando termine mi turno en el hospital, me dirigí a casa, hoy Salí mas tarde de lo normal, el hospital estuvo muy atareado, en fin, caminando pensaba en muchas cosas, analizando el ambiente y mire al cielo, vi que estaba nublado. -(supongo que hoy lloverá)-pensé

Llegue a casa, deje las llaves en una pequeña llave que estaba al lado de la puerta. No tome importancia si es que Kai estaba en casa, nunca me intereso eso. Justo cuando estaba por entrar al baño sentí que alguien me jalo del brazo y me empujó hacia la pared, vi que era Kai, pero que rayos le pasa ahora, ¿Por qué se ve tan molesto?

-¿dónde estabas?-

-¡¿Qué?¿cómo que donde estaba?, en el hospital, por supuesto, ¿dónde más habría de estar?-

-No me mientas, te estuve buscando por todas partes, y no estabas-

-Pues tal vez no buscaste bien, porque yo todo el momento estuve ahí—además, ¿a ti que te importa donde estaba, a ti no te debe importar donde estoy, ya sabes que estamos juntos por compromiso, ¡NADA MAS ENTIENDELO!-

-Si lo se por compromiso, pero no puedo dejar que la gente te vea con hombres, o quien sea, LA GENTE QUE TE VE PIENSA QUE ME ESTAN PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS!-me grito lanzándome un golpe

-¡Y ESO A MI QUE ME IMPORTA! Que digan lo que quieran, que piensen lo que quieran ¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA!-

-¡PERO A MI SI!- dijo mandándome más golpes

-¡LO PEOR DE TODO!-dije mientras trataba de parar sus golpes-¡ES QUE NISIQUIERA HE SALIDO CON ALGUIEN, TODO EL DIA ESTUBE EN EL HOSPITAL TRABAJANDO, SOLO TUVE UN RETRASO, ESO ES TODO!—(como pudo hacerme esto tsunade-sama?)

Cuando pude zafarme de sus golpes, cargue mi puño con chakra y le di un buen golpe en el estómago, no di vuelta atrás porque sabía que me perseguía, así que salte de tejado en tejado lo más rápido que pude

OoooooooooofinflashbackooooooooooO

-y bueno llegue aquí- dijo terminando su relato, mi cara se mostraba serena, pero en mi mente estaba que echaba humo, no cabía en mis cábeles lo que pudo o no hacerle ese maldito, tenía ganas de ir y terminar de matarlo, no tenía derecho ni siquiera a tocarle un pelo a mi sakura, porque es cierto es _mi sakura_

-¿sasuke estas bien?- me pregunto interrumpiendo mis pensamientos homicidas

-sí, si tranquila-dije levantándome de mi asiento dirigiéndome a la puerta

-¿dónde vas?-

-tengo que arreglar unos asuntos-

-no sasuke, espera, no te vayas- me dijo suplicante- que-quédate conmigo- ante esas palabras pare en seco, y gire a verla, ella estaba abrazándose a sí misma, con la cabeza agacha y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se veía tan frágil y desprotegida que no me pude negar

-está bien, no iré, pero te digo una cosa mañana mismo traerás tus cosas y la de los niños, te repito, no pienso dejarte con ese estúpido y nada de peros porque esta casa es muy grande y la pueden ocupar tres personas más, es más naruto vendrá a visitarte de vez en cuando-le dije –siempre pasa por aquí muy seguido, sabe evadir su trabajo como hokage muy bien.

-muchas gracias-dijo abrazándome y un gran brillo en los ojos

Bien, tengo 3 cosas que hacer, hablar con naruto para convencerlo de que pase seguido por aquí- (la cual, la idea no me agrada mucho)- luego ir a comprar más víveres y tercero ver qué hacer con el tal kai

-hmp-inevitable no pude reprimir no sonreír y corresponder el abrazo, sakura estaría conmigo, muchos días, podre verla todos los días y cuidar de ella, tal vez en un tiempo todo cambie para bien, tal vez el destino se cansó de darme malas jugadas. Y me dará una oportunidad para enmendar muchos errores que cometí, dejando pasar a la persona que más me importa.

* * *

******(Logre subirlo lemon-chan!, me siento tan orgullosa de mi *O*) **

**Oh oh! Segundo capitulo, oh oh segundo capítulo (baile de victoria)**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?**

**Reviews?**

**pd: Para que sepan yo los aprecio**


	3. Extraño parecido?

**Una nueva vida**

* * *

3. extraño...parecido?

Bien…, todo ya está listo, tu cosas y todo lo que necesitan está en su lugar si quieren alguna cosa no duden en pedírmelo-

-sasuke…-me dijo, haciéndome parar mi recorrido hacia la puerta en señal de que escuchaba- arigato-me dijo débilmente

-No pasa nada- conteste sin voltear- por cierto, tus hijos ¿ya saben que estas aquí?- pregunte, con un dolor en el pecho con la solas palabras "tus hijos"

-ah?—sí, si ya les avise con un águila, hace poco, sanosuke se acordara que estoy aquí, pero de daisuke no lo se- respondió

-hmp- Salí del cuarto y cerré la puerta tras de mí, tengo cosas que hacer.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Camine hacia el supermercado, tengo que re abastecer la alacena

-teeeeeeeeeeeeeeemeee- grito una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado (¡lo que me faltaba!). Un rayo amarillo, se me acerco a una velocidad increíble, escondiéndose detrás de mi

-¡¿qué te pasa?!- le grite tratando de zafarme de su agarre

-Sssssh, cállate te escuchara- dijo murmurando, con una cara de terror

-¿ella? ¿Quién?-

-A ino-murmuro

Luego observe que una rubia de ojos aguamarina, corría en todos lados, buscando algo, o mejor dicho, alguien.

-¿qué le hiciste?-

-Yo no hice nada- me respondió, y yo le mande una mirada de reproche, el es el único que tiene el poder de sacar de sus casillas a alguien y más al nivel en el que está ahora ino

-Naruto!- grito la rubia –hokage-sama!- se corrigio, dirigiendoce a el lado opuesto de nosotros, ambos la vimos perderse entre las personas.

-ahora sí, ¿Qué le hiciste?-

-Lo que pasa, es que.. etto et-tto ¡YO SOLO ME ESCAPE, DEL DESPACHO, PORQUE HABÍA DEMASIADO PAPELEO, NO SÉ CÓMO LE HACIA LA VIEJA CON TANTO PAPEL ´TTEBAYO!-

-y así querías ser hokage, menudo líder tiene esta aldea-

-Hey!-

-yo solo digo la verdad, dobe-

-si claro teme-…..- Hey! no me digas dobe! Teme!, tenle más respeto a tu hokage!-

-de acuerdo, ho-ka-ge-sa-ma-dije acentuando cada silaba en un tono sarcástico

-muy bien….-su mente unos segundos después hizo click- hey!

-…- oye, porque estas aquí, y con esas bolsas-

-pues compro-dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-no seas teme, teme, me refiero a que por vienes, si la semana pasada, compramos, yo mismo, revise, que todo estuviera, ya se acabó, tan rápido se te gasta, valla, el teme esta con antojos- dijo lo ultimo canturreando

-no idiota, solo que ahora viven 3 personas en mi casa, y no tengo suficiente para los 4-

-¡tres personas más! oh! Que guardadito te lo tenías, sasuke baka-

-¿¡Que, qué te pasa idiota?! No es por eso, sakura se viene a vivir conmigo con sus hijos

-¿¡nani?!-

- es que tuvo un problema en su casa y yo la voy a dejar quedarse en mi casa-

-¿un problema, cuál?-

-yo no te lo contare que te lo cuente ella misma-

-está bien…. Oye bakasuke, como reaccionaron los niños?-

-pues, aun no lo sí, siquiera los conozco-

-bueno pues, entonces suerte-

-¿suerte?, ¿porque?-

-por su personalidad-(¡personalidad, que tipo de personalidad tienen?)- si te preguntas cual es su tipo de personalidad, te lo resumo en una palabra, tu- (yo?)

-¿Cómo que yo?- pero nadie me respondió

-Hey dobe-

-adiós teme y buena suerte-

-sí, claro, suerte, no creo que esos niños sean como dice-

- a casi me olvido-dijo gritando gracias a que estaba un poco lejos- no lastimes a sakura-chan-

-¿Por qué la lastimaría?-

-tu solo hazme caso y no le hagas daño-adiós

-A naruto!, pásate por estos días a visitarnos, ella quiere verte, así te contara-

-está bien, adiós-

-Adiós-

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Llegue a casa, y un agradable olor, llego a mí, olía a…, comida?, entre más, y me fui directo a la cocina

-sakura?-pregunte al entrar, ella estaba cocinando mientras cantaba una dulce melodía

-ah?, hola sasuke-

-¿qué haces?-

-pues, cocino?- pregunto, como si fuera obvio

-si eso lo sé, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-

-es mi manera de agradecerte, por acogernos en tu casa a mí, a sano y dai- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Sano y Dai?-

-A cierto, no los conoces, son tu-tu mis hijos…-dijo nerviosa, desviando la mirada

-Hmp-(piensa que no me di cuenta ¬¬)

Tocaron la puerta, y yo Salí para abrirla, cuando lo hice me impresione.

Parados estaban dos pelinegros, con piel blanca y facciones finas en su cara ambos aparentaban 13 años, la diferencia era que uno poseía ojos verdes y el otro negros como el carbón.

Al mirarlos, y analizarlos con la mirada ellos hicieron lo mismo, no dejando pasar ningún rincón de mí, sin dejar de lado su pose fría he indiferente, que se me hacía muy familiar.

Nadie se movía, hasta que sakura llego y los abraso a ambos, los cuales correspondieron su afectuoso abrazo claro no de una manera muy notoria, ¿estos eran los hijos de sakura, aquí hay algo raro…?

Cuando sakura termino su abrazo, les dijo algo en el oído a ambos, con lo que los pelinegros fruncieron el ceño.

-uchiha-san-dijo el ojiverde

.hmp-le acompaño el otro, mirándome con una extraña mirada de frialdad y arrogancia como queriéndote decir, "no me importa nadie más que yo y si te estoy saludando es por purita educación"(marca…. Uchiha?)

Los niños me miraban, de pies a cabeza, con el ceño fruncido, también analizando todo el ambiente.

-chicos- nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos la voz de sakura, ya que todos la miramos fijamente

-Si mama?- preguntaron ambos niños

-bueno ya que llegaron y se conocieron, quiero, que le den las gracias a sasuke, por darnos espacio en su casa…no tengo ganas de volver a ver a kai…..-dijo en un susurro, provocando ira en todos

-nos va a ver ese idiota cuando lo veamos-murmuro el ojiverde con rabia, mientras el otro asentía con la misma mirada.

-¿qué dijiste sanosuke?- pregunto sakura

-nada- dijo inocente

-bien, agradézcanle a sasuke- volvió a ordenar-tú también dai. (Bien ya tengo dos cosas claras, sanosuke es el ojiverde y daisuke es el ojinegro)

-gra-gra-

-Sano..- dijo impaciente su madre

-gracias-murmuro muy, pero muy …bajo

-gracias- dijo de igual manera el otro (al parecer tienen un orgullo muy grande)

-hmp, no hay de que-

-bien vamos a comer, hice tomates- dijo ella causando que los pequeños se emocionaran y se miraran entre si claro yo también me emocione pero no lo hice notar (me gustan los tomates.. algún problema?)

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Luego del almuerzo… los niños salieron de casa, según sakura a entrenar… pasaron las horas y ellos no llegaban, y sakura por esperarlos se quedó dormida en el sillón de la sala. (Malditos mocosos, como se les ocurre dejarla esperar así)-pensé, bueno al parecer los iré a buscar yo des pues de todo en cualquier momento despierta y ellos ya deberían estar aquí. Salí de casa y busque a dos puntos de chakra muy peculiares. Los encontré y los seguí, dirigiéndose a la ex casa de sakura, me escondí igual que mi chackra y lo que vi me dejo muy sorprendido.

OooooooooooooooooooooO

-Vamos, daisuke, tenemos que encontrar al estúpido de kai- dijo el ojiverde

-va a gritar de dolor cunado lo veamos, por lo que le hizo a oka-san-dijo el ojinegro

Los haruno entraron por una de las ventanas y encontraron a kai, agarrándolo desprevenido para lograr golpearlo, estaban logrando dejarlo inconsciente.

-nunca les tuve cariño, mocoso- dijo el hombre que yacía en el piso

-oh! Que coincidencia-dijo el ojinegro sarcástico –nosotros tampoco-dijo mirándolo frio

-no tuve razón para hacerlo-dijo haciendo una pausa

-su madre tiene cosas que contarles-dijo limpiándose un pequeño hilo de sangre

-Hmp, si lo tiene ella tendrá sus razones-

-fue la mejor decisión que tomo, al alejarse de ti-dijo el ojiverde mirándolo con desprecio y ira dando el último golpe, solo dejándolo inconsciente.

-con eso bastara-dijo el ojinegro, para luego ambos harunos salir por donde entraron a una gran velocidad

OooooooooooooooooooooO

Así que eso salieron a hacer los mocosos, salieron a vengar a su madre, esto… debe ser una broma. Pero bueno, no lo han hecho tan mal después de todo. Pero,… que era eso de que sakura tiene un secreto. Aquí hay algo raro, que estoy seguro que voy a averiguar.

* * *

**No sé si habrá salido bien, espero les guste**

**Sayonara**

**Reviews**

**PD:**

**Mikaramii: **Muchas gracias por tu opinión, ten por seguro que la tomare muy en cuenta y si en algún momento me puse mal fue porque tengo el severo presentimiento de que tengo un poquito baja el autoestima, aunque con mi queridísima amiga (anónima del colegio) se me suben los ánimos muy rápido, espero no defraudarte con lo que pase en los próximos capítulos, adiós.

Tengan por seguro que tratare de subirlo lo antes posible, ya tengo cerca de 7 capítulos avanzados, hago uno por día, si lo sé, no tengo vida pero, soy feliz, no me quejo :D. en fin creo que los hare dejado un día (advertencia: es una suposición) así que espero que les guste lo siguiente, estoy tratando, que la trama sea algo interesante, es la primera vez que hago algo así, como para subir historias, estoy súper nerviosa de como tomaran lo que sigue. En fin Bye bye


	4. Verdades

**Una nueva vida**

* * *

4. verdades

Desperté cuando los cálidos rayos del sol entraron por mi ventana, no tuve más remedio que levantarme.

Luego de lo de hace 2 acerca de los niños, todo siguió igual, yo llegue y me dispuse a dormir, los niños llegaron después y ayudaron a su madre a irse a la cama, por lo poco adormilada que se encontraba, aun no tuve más oportunidad para hablar con ellos, casi nunca están en casa y hoy que ya termine de desayunar y sakura se encuentra frente a mí, lavando algunas cosas de las cocina, me atreveré a… aclarar unas cosas.

-sakura y los niños?-

-los niños? Ellos están entrenando, se levantaron hace mucho, siempre se van a entrenar muy temprano, como haciendo hora para luego irse cada uno a sus respectivos equipos, ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-solo por curiosidad-

Seguí mirando como ella se concentraba en su acción de dejar ordenado todo, todo estaba en silencio, no pude mas

-mira, seré directo

-qué es eso, acerca de que tú les tienes un secreto a tus hijos?-ella paro en seco

-secr-e-to? Q-ue se- cre-to?- pregunto nerviosa

-sakura no me mientas, te conozco y se cuándo estas mintiendo, es más, te delata el balbuceo que tienes-

-está bien… ¿pero quién te dijo eso?-

-se lo escuche al tal kai-

-ah…..-suspiro y tomo aire- bien creo que ya es momento de que lo sepas-

-¿saber qué?-pregunte expectante, pero sin hacerlo notar mucho

-es que sanosuke y daisuke…. So-n son- -

-que sakura-dije irritado he impaciente mientras ella tragaba duro

-son tus hijos- dijo de golpe

-…-

-¿sasuke?-

-que dijiste?

-que son tus hijos- dijo más calmada

-¿pero cómo?-

-¿necesitas que te lo explique?-

-no me refiero a eso- dije molesto- tu y yo nunca hemos tenido… nada-

-…-

-si sasuke, si lo hemos hecho-

-cuando, que yo recuerde nunca-

-fue hace 13 años, cuando tú estabas a las afueras de konoha, sentí tu presencia y te fui a ver, te encontré en una cabaña, entre, te vi dormido y me dedique a observarte, me acerque a tu cama y me senté a un lado, inconsciente mente mi mano fue hacia tu mejilla, pero tu reaccionaste y me agarraste de la muñeca acorralándome entre la cama y tu cuerpo, y paso…

-…..-

-luego de eso, desperté temprano y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho por tenerme que ir, arregle todo, para que no te dieras cuenta de nada, y pensaras que fue un sueño, pensé que te olvidarías y por lo visto así fue- dijo, poco a poco quebrándose- a los dos meses me di cuenta de que estaba embarazada y tsunade-sama como no quería que me vieran mal en la aldea, por ser madre soltera le dijo a kai que este conmigo, la idea nunca me agrado, no se porque se lo pidió a el, solo se que durante todo este tiempo el solo se disponía a actuar frente a las personas como padre de mis hijos pero en casa era frio, casi nunca estaba con nosotros, yo a eso no le tome importancia, nunca me agrado… luego tu llegaste pero, no diste señales de haberte acordado de algo, entonces yo seguí con mi vida y cuide de los niños, siempre con el apoyo de naruto, tsunade-sama y kakashi-sensei- dijo terminando su explicación con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos

-(no puedo creerlo, entonces lo que soñé hace 13 años no era solo un sueño.. tengo hijos….)-

Cuando termine de procesar todos los datos adquiridos, solo atine a besar a sakura por un impulso el cual ella me respondió de igual manera, nuestras lenguas danzaban exóticamente pero como todo lo bueno tiene un final, nos separamos por la falta de oxígeno, pero no por mucho, estaba seguro de que me volvería adicto a esos carnosos y dulces labios, iba a volver a besarla pero ella se separo

-no sasuke, no por favor, no juegues conmigo- dijo susurrando

-(con que era eso)-

-solo lo haces por la impresión de la noticia-

-no sakura eso no es verdad, yo- y-o te amo- le dije lo último en un susurro, al carajo mi orgullo esta vez, por ella.

-no, no es verdad, solo lo dices porque soy la madre de tus hijos-dijo aun llorando

-mira sakura, y escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir, te amo y lo hice desde mucho antes, solo que antes solo tenía ojos para la venganza. Tú crees que en ese momento en el que estuve contigo fue porque no estaba en mis cinco sentidos y que en vez de ti hubiera sido otra mujer- le dije, ella solo asintió con la cabeza- pues piensas mal haruno! Lo hice porque pensé que eras tú!- le dije tomando sus mejillas y dándole u tierno beso

-porque lo hiciste?- pregunte rompiéndolo

-porque necesitaba verte-

-y aun me amas?-

-nunca deje de hacerlo- dijo para besarme con desesperación, abrazándose a mi cuello. La cargue de la cintura y ella llevo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, para empezar una extraña caminata, en la que yo trataba de no chocar contra nada, mientras nos dirigía a la habitación (puede que tenga una oportunidad, después de todo, poder ser feliz

* * *

**Sé que es corto y sé que tal vez no les agrade la idea de cómo se desarrolló el cap y no se lo esperaban pero todo lo hago por una razón**

** no crean que ha terminado faltan varias cosas interesantes por ver, ya todo lo tengo planeado, no se desilusionen.**

** ojala les agrade :D**

**Cariños**


	5. Familia

**Una nueva vida**

* * *

5. familia

llegamos al cuarto, y la recosté delicadamente en la cama, con cuidado de no aplastarla, nos separamos del beso y un hilito plateado aun nos unía, que después se rompió perdiéndose en su cuello, apoyando mis manos a sus lados, la vi a los ojos, se podía apreciar un bello brillo en sus orbes jades, aparte de seguridad, amor y pasión, ya todo estaba claro.

Me encargue de limpiar, ese pequeño rastro de saliva, hasta llegar a su boca, la cual volví a tomar, ella jugaba con mis cabellos azabache, de vez en cuando dando leves suspiros de placer cuando empecé a recorrer su cuello con mis labios, sin dejar ningún rincón pasar, lamiendo, mordiendo levemente cada centímetro de piel expuesta, tratando de demostrar, de una vez todo lo que siento, haciéndola disfrutar, lentamente le fui sacando la musculosa, besando cada parte de su piel, que se exponía, para suerte mía no llevaba sujetador dándome la vista de sus perfectos montes, intento cubrirlos con sus brazos, pero no se lo permití, agarre ambas manos y las puse sobre su cabeza para impedírselo

-no lo hagas- dije mirándola a los ojos, para luego besarla tomando con mis labios su labio superior succionándolo, mientras ella hacia lo mismo con mi labio inferior, mis manos de su cintura fueron subiendo, hasta toparse con ambos pechos, no flaquee y los tome delicadamente para empezar a estimularlos. Ella de una manera hábil me logro sacar el ahori dejando mi pecho descubierto, mientras yo me ocupaba de sus pechos ella besaba cada parte que podía de mi cuello, nuca. Varios suspiros y jadeos salieron de su boca, mientras yo iba trazando un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pechos, tome con mi boca uno mientras mi mano se ocupaba del otro. Chupaba y mordía su rosáceo pezón ya erecto por la excitación

-sa-sauke – kun-salió un pequeño suspiro de su boca causa del placer (música para mis oídos, extrañaba que me llame así)

Luego de terminar con un pecho, tome el otro, realizando la misma acción que el anterior, sin darme cuenta, ella cambio de posición quedando arriba mío. Me planto un casto beso en los labios para ir bajando por mi pecho sin dejar pasar algún rincón, yo trataba de reprimir gruñidos a causa del placer de sus caricias, me sentía en la gloria.

Bajo hasta llegar a mi pantalón, y muy lentamente dejando expuesta mi entrepierna, vi su cara y pude apreciar un leve sonrojo, tomo aire como para darse ánimos y valor a si misma, bajo hasta la altura de mi miembro y de una se lo metió a la boca, para empezar a chuparlo de una manera deliciosa

-sa-saku-ra- jadee sus movimientos fueron más rápidas y yo inconscientemente moví mis caderas para simular penetraciones más profundas, sin más explote, no dejo escapar ni una sola gota de mi esencia y cuando la vi me existe más de lo que ya estaba, sakura tenía un pequeño rastro de semen en la comisura de sus labio, no aguante y la jale hacia mi besándola con fervor, limpiando los rastros de mi esencia, la volví a poner bajo mío, una de mis manos fueron bajando hacia su centro, metí mi mano adentro de su ropa interior y malla, metí un dedo en su centro y note que estaba muy mojada, permitiéndome meter 1 dedo , simulando una penetración, me separe del beso y me fui directo a su cuello, degustándolo nuevamente por un rato disfrutando sus gemidos que ahora salían libremente ya que no había nada que no le permitiera ser liberados

-sa-suke –kun- gimió de la impresión ya que de un tirón le quite las mallas y bragas dejándola totalmente a mi merced, no lo pude evitar y inconsciente mente deje a la vista mi mirada carmesí, guardando cada parte de su cuerpo en mi memoria, cada expresión de placer, gemido, jadeo, la manera de decir mi nombre entre suspiros que me regalaba.

Saque mis dedos de su centro y me posicione entre sus piernas, la mire a los ojos en señal de una respuesta, ella hizo lo mismo, tenía un mirada de deseo y amor que desbordaban sus bellos ojos, sin más la penetre de una estocada sintiendo su estreches, ella gimió y yo gruñí y espere a que e acostumbrara a la intromisión mientras la besaba, sin deseo, solo con amor y ternura mientras ella se aferraba a mi espalda, aunque una pensamiento se me cruzo en la cabeza.

-sa-sa-kura algui-en alguna vez te ha toc-ado como yo?-

-nunca he de-j-ado que al-guien me toque e-res el único que lo ha hecho y l-o har-a- dijo con una cálida sonrisa que me lleno

-aishiteru sasuke-kun – me dijo entre jadeos por el placer

-y yo más que a nada-le devolví.

La habitación pronto se llenó de más jadeos y gemidos más altos, y el calor también aumento y el nuestro también perlándonos de sudor mientras que consumíamos nuestro amor, los gemidos de sakura se volvieron en leves gritos, mi cabeza descansaba entre su cuello y hombro, levante mi cabeza y vi algo que nunca olvidare, sakura mantenía sus ojos semi-cerrados a causa del placer, las mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el calor, algunos cabellos se pegaban a su frente por el sudor, gimiendo mi nombre levemente, mientras su pechos se mueven al ritmo de mis embestidas, (a un en estas circunstancias mi gran ego de hombre interrumpe el momento)

-ma-s más ra-pido onegai- me dijo en el oído y yo no me hice de rogar y aumente la velocidad. Vi a mi pequeña pelirosa, morderse fuertemente el labio, tratando de reprimir sus bellos gemidos, quería escucharla, y aparte de aumentar la velocidad trate de hacer las estocadas aún más fuertes, logrando mi cometido, porque sin poder contenerse sus gemidos salieron convirtiéndose en pequeños gritos escuchándose en toda la habitación.

Sentí como sus cálidas paredes apretaban mi miembro deliciosamente, ya estaba por llegar y al parecer yo también, si es que fuera posible aumente la velocidad y profundidad a un ritmo frenético y placentero y en un grito ambos llegamos al clímax, me desmorone y caí encima de ella, Salí de su centro y me eche a su lado abrazándola a mí de la cintura en un protector abrazo mientras ella se recostaba en mi pecho

Pasaron los minutos y yo aún no creía lo que acababa de pasar, me sentía…. Feliz?, todo quedo en un silencio, pero cómodo, no podía dormir y al parecer ella tampoco.

-¿se parecen en algo a mí?- solté de golpe

-mm?-

-los niños ¿se parecen en algo a mí?, bueno aparte de lo físico porque eso ya lo tengo claro-

-mmmm…. Son muy celosos y posesivos- dijo analizando y yo sonreí arrogante

-solo cuidan lo que es suyo-le dije al oído, luego la tome de la cintura y la senté ahorcadas sobre mí, luego de eso se echó encima de mí

-también son algo, "arrogantes, fríos" -dijo acusadoramente- calculadores, muy inteligentes y solo con las personas que confían o entre ellos son muy amables y afectivos, pero claro, no son de demostrarlo en público, justos, pacientes, aunque sanosuke es un poco impulsivo i protector cuando se trata de daisuke o yo, aunque ambos tiene la misma edad sanosuke es el más maduro, igual de fuertes, aprenden muy rápido y más cuando se tratan de técnicas- murmuro lo último- algo resentidos y lo que nunca les falta es su muy gran, gran orgullo – termino de explicar, ahora estaba más que seguro que son mis hijos. Sakura volvió a echarse a mi costado, son dignos de llevar el apellido uchiha, con razón fueron a "vengar" a su madre la otra noche.

Sakura luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos a causa de que estaba por caer en los brazos de Morfeo

-sakura… te quedaras conmigo siempre?-

-si sasuke –kun siempre, es una promesa-dijo cayendo rendida, le di un leve beso en la frente, mañana sería un nuevo día, empezare por tratar de ganarme a los niños, tengo cosas que averiguar

Después de todo lo malo que me ha pasado, el destino ya escogió con quien ganarse la vida y no cabrearme, después de todo si podre, vivir tranquilo y _tener una familia_

_familia_

* * *

**¡soy tan feliz! Logre subir 2 cap en 1 día bravo (aplausos)**

**No puedo creerlo, no sé si este bien o mal lo pude hacer,**

**Espero este bien mi intento de lemon, a mi sinceramente me agrado *O***

**¡Bien sasuke-kun ya estás podrás ser al fin feliz!**

* * *

_o eso crees..._


	6. No fue tan secreto

**Una nueva vida**

* * *

6. no fue demasiado secreto

En una mañana….

Se encontraban dos pelinegros, no precisamente hablando, estos se encontraban en plena, pelea, podría decirse que era su... rutina entrenamiento, lanzando varios kunais y shurikens por todos lados, realizando técnicas de aquí a allá, algunas destruyendo todo a su paso. Ambos estaban muy parejos

-oe sano, tu qué crees que sea el secreto que mama nos tenga que decir?- pregunto el ojinegro haciendo una pausa

-tal vez tenga que ver con el uchiha- dijo con simpleza el otro también haciendo una pausa

-ah…. Cierto-

-Hmp.. Creen que no lo sabemos, pero fue fácil no darnos cuenta con esto- dijo señalando sus ojos el ojinegro que en estos momentos habían tomado un peculiar color carmesí

-sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé, yo también lo tengo, pero déjalo ya te podrían ver, además, no queremos que alguien se entere, ni siquiera mama lo sabe- dijo el ojiverde

-bueno, bueno, ya basta de descanso, enséñame que puedes hacer-

-oh, enserio… luego no llores cuando te tenga que llevar al hospital para revisarte algunos huesos rotos

-si claro-dijo el ojinegro confiado

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Cierto pelinegro se levantó de su muy agradable sueño, y mucho más fue su paz cuando se encontró abrazando a su pequeña pelirrosa que se encontraba acurrucada en su pecho, como si estuviera en busca de protección, inconscientemente la jalo más hacia él.

Quedo apreciando a toda ella, pasando su mano libre por sus finas y torneadas piernas, un poco más arriba paso delicadamente su mano por su pequeña cintura, más arriba se topó con sus firmes y delicados pechos hasta llegar a su cuello y finalmente su delicada y angelical cara, paso sus dedos por sus ojos, nariz, mejillas y finalmente a sus labios, se quedó observándolos, recordando cuantas veces los había probado, y a los cuales se estaba adicto. Las imágenes de la noche anterior, y que fue cuando el probo cada parte de su cuerpo, ahora ya estaba más que seguro de que amaba aquella molestia, _su molestia _y estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba a él. Beso su frente y fue bajando poco a poco hasta toparse con su boca, la cual le dio un casto beso rápido, se separó de ella y pudo apreciar cómo se empezaban a abrir sus ojos dejando a la vista sus verdes orbes los cuales se quedaron mirándolo.

-buenos días-dijo este dando un nuevo beso en ella, que duro un poco más de tiempo, cargado con muchos sentimientos.

-buenos días- respondió ella cuando ambos se separaron, con un fuerte brillo de felicidad en los ojos.

-creo que ya es hora de levantarnos, y preparar el desayuno- dijo el pelinegro levantándose y tomándola de la mano

-espera sasuke-kun!- dijo de repente tapándose con las sabanas y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-que te cubres, conozco tu cuerpo mejor que tu- dijo burlesco

-igual- dijo en un susurro, mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba

- está bien, está bien, cámbiate y bajas, serviré el desayuno- dijo saliendo de la habitación ya vestido (N/A: no sé cómo ni cuándo pero.. ya se vistió! :D)

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Después de que ambos adultos bajaran y terminaran de desayunar, se dispusieron se hacer sus actividades correspondientes

-bueno sasuke-kun, tengo que ir al hospital, así que me iré pero regresare temprano, por cierto los niños están entrenando en el bosque porsiacaso- dijo guiñándole el ojo saliendo de la casa

-espera ahí- dijo el moreno tomándola de la cintura – no puedes irte sin despedirte – dijo cerca su rostro, y más de sus labios, los cuales acorto la poca distancia qué había entre ellos en un muy apasionado beso

- ya bueno, voy tarde, me voy, adiós- dijo cuándo se separaron zafándose del agarre del moreno, no sin antes dedicarle una cálida sonrisa- dejando a un pelinegro perdido en sus pensamientos –bien ahora a empezarme a ganar a los mocosos, que diga mis hijos, tengo que acostumbrarme a esto de ser un padre y eso)- pensó

OoooooooooooooooooooO

Llegue al bosque, no sabía exactamente en donde estaban, pero un fuerte impacto me saco de mis pensamientos.

Fui al lugar de donde se oyó aquel estruendo, que tal si sanosuke y daisuke se encontraban ahí y les pasara algo, tenía que llegar rápido. Aunque cuando llegue me di cuenta de que pasaba… todo lo contrario.

Ambos se encontraban en medio de una pelea de entrenamiento, por lo cual me oculte, no quería que me notaran y dejaran de hacerlo, asi que oculte mi chakra y me quede a observarlos, necesitaba comprobar si es que eran fuertes.

-buenos reflejos-dijo sanosuke.

-gracias-respondio daisuke

-pero a la siguiente no te vas a salvar- grito el ojiverde al levantarse después de haber estado arrodillado, al haber tirado un gran golpe en el suelo causando grandes grietas

-(sacaron la fuerza de sakura)- pensé

De repente daisuke saco un kunai y sanosuke desenvainó la katana, que tenía atada en la cintura, ambos corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia el otro, impactando con gran fuerza y separándose de golpe a una distancia considerable. Luego sanosuke empezó a hacer unos sellos que yo conocía muy bien, expulsando de su boca una gran bola de fuego que arraso con todo lo que tenía a su paso, que daisuke apenas pudo esquivar, en el proceso, este también hizo unos rápidos sellos, para luego agarrarse la mano izquierda donde rayos salieron de ella, el ojiverde también hizo lo mismo, cuando cada uno ya tenía su técnica lista, comenzaron a correr, acercándose el uno al otro, impactando causando una gran explosión, cayendo cada uno al lado opuesto a donde anteriormente se dirigían

-…-

-…-

-bien hecho hermano-dijo un ojiverde recuperándose del impacto

-lo mismo digo-respondió el otro, del mismo modo

-bien, demasiada demostración- dijo el ojiverde

-sal de ahí- dijo el otro gritando mirando en dirección hacia mi

-bien, bien, ya lo saben, estoy aquí- Salí de mi escondite

-desde que llegaste- respondió el ojiverde

-Hmp…..-(lo he comprobado, son muy buenos)

-y bien… ¿Qué opinas?- me pregunto el ojinegro

-lo admito, están bien, pero yo creo que ustedes dos conmigo, no durarían mucho- dije con simpleza

-eso crees…-contesto el ojiverde

-hmp-

-bien probemos entonces-

-si eso quieres- conteste, parándome frente a ellos y ellos en posición de batalla.

Una hoja empezó a bailar, libremente en el aire, moviéndose al compás de su brisa, alrededor de nosotros que nos encontrábamos ahora, por dar inicio a una… como decir… batalla amistosa, entrenamiento?, en fin, dicha hoja empezó a rodearnos cuando esta por fin cayó, todo comenzó.

Empezaron todos con una serie de golpes muy coordinados, eran un buen equipo, esquive sus golpes con poca facilidad gracias a su gran velocidad, por mi parte mandaba una serie de golpes que ambos lograban esquivar con algo de dificultad, al parecer todos estábamos en la misma situación. Logre darle un golpe a daisuke, pero en un descuido sanosuke logro golpearme en el estómago que logro hacerme retroceder. Dai se repuso rápido a el golpe para rápidamente realizar unos sellos, lanzando varios shurikens cubiertos en llamas de fuego dirigidos hacia mí, a la hora que estos impactaron en mí, sustituí mi cuerpo y una nube de humo dejo paso a un tronco en el que se encontraban varios de los shurikens, para aparecer detrás de él, apuntando con mi katana, pero sanosuke solo miro arrogante. Apuñale a daisuke pero este desapareció en una nube de humo, un clon.

Por detrás de mí una gran bola de fuego se me dirigía, la cual, logre esquivar, aunque en ese instante ambos hermanos, desaparecieron.

Para ser niños de 13 años tienen una gran resistencia.

Active mi sharingan, esto ahora ya no se trataba de medir sus fuerzas, eso me acababa de ser comprobado pero, no iba a perder en manos de mis hijos, niños de 13 años.

Los encontré en diferentes partes, separados, ¿Qué planean?, varios kunais se dirigieron a mí, pero los esquive fácilmente con mi katana, hasta que note que, no podía moverme, los kunais tenían hilos de chakra, que ahora, no permitían que me moviera. Sanosuke salió de su escondite, corriendo hacia mí nuevamente con un puño cargado de chakra y no pude hacer nada para evitar el impacto, que me hizo salir en dirección de unos cuantos metros de mi posición.

-bien, bien, creo que los he subestimado, son buenos, pero.. esto ya tiene que acabar, creo que es hora de hacer esto enserio- dije levantándome de la caída

-que bien, porque, nosotros también- dijeron ambos colocándose en su posición de batalla, con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos y dejar a la vista, los ojos que antes eran negros y verdes con un nuevo color carmesí con 3 aspas alrededor

-o no padre- me dijo sanosuke sonriendo arrogante, (¡Espera, ellos ya lo sabían!, cuando fue que despertaron su sharingan, y como es que tienen tres aspas cuando yo a su edad tenía solo 2)

-con que ya lo sabían…., no esperaba menos-dije con simpleza

-¡exacto!, lo supimos en el momento que lo despertamos-dijo daisuke señalando sus ojos (hace cuánto será eso)

-hace 7 años que lo tenemos, saca tus conclusiones- dijo sanoske respondiendo mi pregunta mental

-a los 6-

-exacto, aunque claro, mama no lo sabe, es más , nadie lo abe que lo tenemos. para nosotros no fue demasiado secreto despues de todo-

- ya basta de charla- dije acumulando chakra en mi mano con la cual sostenía mi catana en donde rayos empezaron a salir y corrí hacia sanosuke y daisuke, sanosuke también, empuño se katana corriendo hacia mí de la cual desprendía un extraño aura verde. Chocamos y por el fuerte impacto, caímos en las direcciones contrarias, de nuevo, aunque pude volver a levantarme al igual que el, en el proceso daisuke realizo unos sellos rápidos para juntar su manos a la boca

-Katon: hinotori no jutsu!-

Aves de un extraño fuego azul salieron de su boca, dirigiéndose a mí, las cuales esquive. Pero de repente la mano de sanosuke, fue cubierto por un aura esmeralda, de la cual algunos rayos salieron de ella

-daisuke 15 metros- grito

-Hai- respondió daisuke obedeciendo sus órdenes (¿Qué rayos planean?), pensé mirando a daisuke que se encontraba observando desde ahora un árbol, divertido.

-Futon: mahirodon!-grito sanosuke, con una esfera de la cual desprendían varios rayos pequeños

Espere el impacto, pero nunca llego solo una gran explosión, por la cual caí al suelo, cuando todo el polvo se esparció y pude ver todo mejor, vi a sanosuke a mi lado, el impacto que iba dirigido hacia mí, termino en el suelo, por un desvió

-sanosuke, creo que eso era demasiado-

-Sí, lo sé, en fin, lo hecho, hecho esta- respondió el ahora ojiverde despreocupadamente

-hmp, que decías acerca de durar nosotros contigo..- me saco en cara daisuke, quería moverme, pero por alguna razón, no pude. (¿Qué técnica fue esa?)

* * *

**Viste sasuke-kun, tus hijos son lo máximo, debes sentirte orgulloso, después de todo son lo que esperabas ñ.ñ**

**Bueno, no sé cómo me haiga salido, fue muy difícil tratar de hacer una buena pelea, aunque fue divertido, cuando me imagine un golpe hacia ruiditos, y me gritaron en clase por eso :D, que tal les pareció?**

**Cariños**


	7. Cualidades

**Una nueva vida**

* * *

7. Cualidades

-hmp-

-yo.. Creo que es momento de liberarlo-

-Está bien- dijo el ojiverde con desgano –kai!- exclamo juntando ambas manos

-y bien qué opinas- pregunto algo arrogante daisuke

-"no durarían contra mí, ni un minuto"- situó mis palabras sanosuke haciendo comillas con sus dedos – si claro-

-está bien, admito que los he subestimado, aunque no me esperaba menos de ustedes- dije con arrogancia (sobre todo por sus técnicas)-pensé para mis adentros

Ambos hermanos se fueron alejando entre el bosque, con mi compañía, aunque me mantenía a una distancia considerable con mi mirada siempre posada en ellos, aunque no lo diga.

verlos pelear me hizo sentir orgulloso, han estado sin mi todos estos años y _son muy fuertes_, pero como no, junto con la maravillosa madre que tienen.

sakura se a encargado muy bien de criarlos, _ambos son muy maduros_, t_rabajan perfecto en equipo, una gran dupla sin duda, ambos están muy sincronizados, ambos con las mismas ideas_ y las demás cosas que me dijo sakura, eran ciertas, todas.

_Cuando están entre ellos son más expresivos-_ pensé mirando a los ex-haruno ahora uchiha, que se encontraban saltando de árbol en árbol, lanzándose kunais y shurikens, al parecer tienen una gran energía, ha pasado mucho y ambos siguen entrenando, hasta en algunos momentos, peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, escondiéndose entre los árboles, creo que se han olvidado del camino que tomábamos y se han detenido, para seguir su pelea.

Me recosté en un árbol, no los dejaría solos, así que solo me dedique a mirarlos detalladamente, cada uno de sus movimientos, y lo que cada uno planeaba a continuación, _su forma de calcular y analizar cada movimiento, y el lugar en el que están, tomando en cuenta cada detalle_.

-vamos sanosuke, yo sé que puedes hacer mejor que eso- le grito daisuke debido a la distancia, esquivando varios kunais

_Un detalle que tampoco no puedo olvidar es su gran orgullo_

-hmp, te enseñaría todo lo que tengo si tan solo dejaras de solo esquivar, vamos pelea!- dijo el ojiverde

-eso crees- comento el ojinegro menor lanzando un gran golpe cerca de un árbol quedando totalmente destrozado, donde anteriormente se encontraba su hermano.

-eso es!, enséñame todo lo que tienes-

_Pero sobre todo son muy unidos_

Aún seguía apoyado en un árbol, mirándolo, detallándolos, desde hoy juro que no me separare de ellos, me perdí 13 años de su vida y hare lo que sea para recuperarlos.

Un resplandor turquesa llamo mi atención, daisuke había arrasado con su nueva técnica, destrozando un árbol por completo

-viste oto-san!, viste!- grito daisuke mirándome emocionado, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, yo simplemente, le sonreí levemente

-si daisuke, si lo vi, muy bien- le dije calmadamente mientras lo miraba, devolviéndome un mini sonrisa con un brillo de emoción y alegría en los ojos

Aunque sanosuke no lo noto, yo por el rabillo del ojo, vi que tenía una pequeña, micro sonrisa, y un brillo en los ojos, que no había visto antes en él.

Antes de que volvieran a retomar su pelea, escuchamos un grito que se me hizo muy familiar.

-daisuke-teeeeeme!, sanosuke-baaaka!- grito una mata de pelo rubia, acompañada de una niña, de extraña cabellera roja?

-minato- "supuestamente saludo sanosuke

-hola teme-respondio el rubio

-hola sanosuke-kun- salido la peliroja

-kushina- saludo sanosuke (esta escena se me hace algo conocida)

-hola minato, hola kushina- saludo daisuke

-oigan deberían hacer menos ruido, estaba en ichiraku y escuche varias explosiones. Terminaran acabando con el bosque 'ttebayo!- (ahora entiendo el dicho "de tal palo, tal astilla") pensé

-¿paso algo malo?- pregunto inocente y preocupada kushina

-no- respondió frio y cortante sanosuke

-solo entrenábamos, ya sabes, lo de siempre- contesto daisuke

-yo también quiero entrenar 'ttebayo!- grito hiperactivo el rubio

- como quieras, pero no creo que resistas dobe- respondió el ojiverde con arrogancia

-eso crees?, dime, quien fue al que yo rompí 2 costillas, hace 1 semana-pregunto supuestamente desinteresado el ojiazul (uh…. Golpe bajo para sanosuke)

-hmp!-

-la última vez que peleamos los 4 juntos, no todos quedamos en iguales condiciones, así que…-

-ni hablar, nosotros podemos, somos igual de fuertes que ustedes- dijo kushina cortando a daisuke

- todos menos tu...**molestia**- le dijo sanosuke a kushina, mientras esta bajaba la cabeza por el ultimo comentario, (ok esto se me hace de javu)

-eso es mentira, kushina-chan es igual de fuerte que nosotros-

-sí, lo que digas-dijo sanosuke restándole importancia a lo que acababa de ocurrir- si quieres peleas, sino vete, ambos- respondió frio

-sanosuke, creo que esta vez fuiste muy duro- murmuro el ojinegro al ojiverde

-hmp- dijo este saltando hacia otro árbol.

al parecer los recién llegados aun no notaban mi existencia

-sabes kushina-chan- le pregunto el rubio a su hermana-a oto-chan le gustaría comer ramen con nosotros-le dijo abrazándola

-está bien- le repondio con los ojos algo cristalinos, tratando de hacer una sonrisa lo más realista posible

-adios, daisuke- dijo dándose media vuelta- sanosuke-kun- dijo para luego desaparecer entre los arboles

-esta vez, te pasaste teme- le dijo minato a sanosuke, para luego seguir a su hermana, claro, no sin antes darle una mirada de ira a sanosuke, y darse media vuelta con las manos hecha puños desapareciendo del lugar.

-lo mismo digo- reprendió el ojinegro al ojijade

Claro ninguno noto que los veía fijamente y logre notar un extraño brillo en los ojos de sanosuke parecido al mío cuando veo a sakura, y kushina tenía el mismo brillo que sakura cuando me mira a mí, solo que en este caso es sanosuke, creo que ya sé a dónde va esto….

-Sanosuke lo que aun no entiendo es porque la tratas así- pregunto el ojinegro

-tal vez porque odio la manera en que me habla, me mira, me presta atención y a toda ella, la odio-

-(si supieras, sanosuke yo antes utilizaba las mismas palabras y mírame ahora)

Porque lo que sanosukeno aceptaraera que…

_Para odiar uno necesita amar_

* * *

**Y qué tal? amo a sanosuke *O***

**Los niños se están soltando más con sasuke :D soy feliz, mi propia historia me hace llorar.**

**Les juro que lo escribo con alma corazón y vida**

**Perdón por la pequeña demora y por lo corto del cap, tratare de hacerlos un poco más largos aunque no se desesperen porque no me demorare en subirlos.**

**Promesa**

**Cariños.**


	8. Avanzar sin esperar

**Una nueva vida**

* * *

8. Avanzar sin esperar

Haber…recordemos lo sucedido..

Acabo de ver a mi hijo con una mirada parecida a la mía hacia cierta peliroja (que en mi caso era de un extraño pero exótico color rosa), y esa pequeña personita, se ve a leguas que le gusta por su mirada, pero.. este teme mostrar sus sentimientos y la hace sentir mal (coincidencia?.. no lo creo?).

El punto es, que sé a dónde va la cosa y antes de que sanosuke le haiga hecho más daño tal vez se pueda arrepentir.

Tiene que cambiar esa idea de que los sentimientos no te hacen más débil, al contrario te hacen más fuerte, es como, una razón más para luchar y dar todo de uno mismo. Esto yo ya lo he vivido y no dejare que mi hijo también pase por esa etapa, después de todo lo único que logras con eso es… dañarse a si mismo.

Es increíble el parecido que tenemos, sobre todo por nuestra forma de ser, y sobre todo con los demás. Oí llamarla molestia, hmp, una palabra que yo utilicé para ocultar todo lo que sentía, debo hablar con él, no permitiré que sufra lo mismo que yo, tal vez yo si pude al fin encontrara paz y vivir junto a la persona que quiero, pero puede ser que para él puede ser demasiado tarde.

OoooooooooooooooooO

Estaba sentado, recostado en un árbol mientras observaba detenidamente a ambos gemelos. Llevaba varias horas observando a cada uno, sus movimientos, sus gestos, etc. Llevaba todo el día haciendo lo mismo.

Sakura tenía razón, entrenaban todo el día, hace unos minutos se puso el sol y sakura debe llegar en unas cuantas horas.

No se en que momento llego, pero voltee mi cara a un lado y vi a daisuke , que se había sentado a mi lado. Yo lo mire sin comprender, el me miro y suspiro.

-estoy aquí, porque sanosuke está ocupado- alcé una ceja

-está pasando lo mismo de todos los días, ya es una rutina- me dijo serrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en el mismo árbol

-nosotros entrenamos solos todos los días, después de un rato de haber hecho mucho ruido y destrozar la mitad del bosque, llega minato y kushina.- paro un momento para tomar aire – minato luego propone entrenar juntos y sanosuke responde que no resistirán mucho, kushina reclama y sano le insulta haciéndole sentir mal, siempre con las misma palabras "débil" o "molesta"- paro su explicación, levante más la ceja – luego de eso kushina se siente inferior entre nosotros y se siente triste, lo sé por como siempre baja la mirada y sus ojos se cristalizan- comento excusándose- minato la consuela, le dice que al tío dobe de naruto no le molestaría comer ramen con ellos y se la lleva. Luego de unas horas, deja a kushina con su madre y sin que se dé cuenta regresa aquí para reclamarle a sanosuke porque trató mal a su hermana y le dice, o mejor dicho, grita, diciéndole que ella es igual de fuerte que su ellos, lo cual si es, pero sanosuke no lo acepta, se esmera en negarlo!. Para finalmente terminaran peleando a muerte, porque los dos siempre quedan muy heridos, y bueno por eso estoy aquí, minato acaba de llegar hace unos minutos- termino su relato acomodándose bien en el árbol – pero no te preocupes, todo es muy rápido- dijo sin abrir los ojos – lanzan unos cuantos kunais y shurikens, unos minutos de taijustsu, para que acaben con un rasengan y un mahirodon. Ambos en el suelo, minato paralizado y sanosuke con unas cuantas costillas rotas- dijo terminando su relato

-mahirodon?-

- sí, es una técnica que nosotros creamos, cuando mama nos entrenaba, el dobe también, mama nos enseñó cómo controlar el chakra y el dobe, perdón el-tio-na-ru-to- dijo carraspeando- nos enseñó su rasengan ya que el idiota de kai nunca nos quiso enseñar alguna técnica, cuando crecimos más y ya estábamos por salir de la academia, nos encontramos con unos pergaminos que nos enseñaban a combinar técnicas. Justo en esa época, el "tio kakashi" según él, nos enseñó el chidori y nosotros cuando terminamos de dominar perfectamente cada técnica, las juntamos: nuestra capacidad de controlar el ckakra medico con el rasengan y el chidori, terminándose convirtiendo en una técnica que consiste en un espiral de energía con rayos de chakra médico, que te permiten paralizar el cuerpo de cualquier ser vivo como lo hicimos contigo o incluso, si nosotros queremos, de acurdo a como lo manejemos, causar un gran impacte, que si no te trapasa el cuerpo por su fuerza como un simple rasengan o chidori, te causa un parálisis inmediato del corazón, lo que lo hace más poderoso, que cualquiera de las tres técnicas que juntamos- termino de explicar, no podía articular palabra, solo atine a removerle los cabellos despeinándolos y sonreír arrogante.

-bien hecho, estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes, al parecer no necesitaron de mi estos años- le dije para quedar ambos en un cómodo silencio.

-yo siempre supe que kai no era nuestro padre, savia que algún día llegarías- me dijo con una leve sonrisa, luego ambos dirigimos la mirada, de donde habíamos escuchado 2 gritos

-rasengan!-

-mahirodon!-

Una gran explosión se produjo, daisuke se levantó despreocupado no sin antes decirme

-luego tengo algo que decirte- me dijo para pararse en medio de minato y sanosuke, ambos tendidos en el suelo. Junto sus manos y miro directamente a minato , para que luego este del estado paralizado que se encontraba, se removiera en el suelo adolorido, se levantó con un poco de pesadez y dolor agarrándose un costado, ya que hay había impactado el ataque y ahora sentía un punzante dolor y cuando estuvo por completo recompuesto se despidió con un rápido- adiós daisuke- mirando solo a este, sin echarle un pequeño y corto vistazo a su contrincante que también yacía en el suelo tratando de pararse. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles, para perderse en ellos rumbo a su hogar.

Sanosuke miro a su hermano y trato de levantarse pero callo de nuevo al piso cuando sintió un dolor punzante en su lado izquierdo, las costillas.

-diablos sano! Esta vez, fue mucho más larga que las demás- dijo refiriéndose a su pelea, dirigiéndose a su lugar para ayudarlo- estas muy herido

-no, enserio- dijo sarcástico con el ceño fruncido

- me refiero a más de lo normal, esta vez no podrás curarte tu solo, enserio minato se molestó mucho más contigo, que la última vez.-

-lo cabreaste y bien feo- le dijo ayudándole a levantarse, pasándole un brazo por la cintura mientras sanosuke pasaba su mano izquierda por sus hombros, para poder apoyarse

-oka-san se molestara contigo, sabes que no le gusta que peleas así con minato.-

-yo que tu iría al hospital, porque si ella te ve así, te dejara peor- dijo el ojinegro con temor, al recordar una anécdota parecida con el gracias a él "estúpido de su compañero hyuga" según él, pero esa es otra historia.

-(no conocía ese lado de sakura)- pensé

-hmp, vamos al hospital- dijo con un poco de dolor

-oto-san, puedes ir a casa y decirle a mama que seguiremos "entrenando"- me pregunto con ojos de borrego -(sí que se parece más a su madre)-pensé para mis adentros, mire a sanosuke y este solo me miraba expectante

-hmp, lo hare, aunque no creo que se preocupe por que no están, en todos estos días han llegado algunas veces tarde, ella saben que pueden tardar un poco- dije dando media vuelta

-claro cómo no, obvio no nos buscaría con lo que hacen todas las noches, sino que estuvieron haciendo ayer- me pregunto insinuando "algo", yo voltee a mirarlo y note como me dirigía una sonrisa pícara y su hermano se reía burlón y arrogante

-hmp- me voltee mas rápido para poder ocultar el sonrojo de mis mejillas- (increíble, mis hijos me hacen sonrojar, a mi uchiha sasuke) (se siente raro decir que los cubriré)- pensé- (oh! Cierto, tengo que regresar con sakura, me debe estar esperando, es tarde)

-buena suerte- dije al viento, pero sabía que me estaban escuchando y sin más desaparecí de los arboles

Sabía que ellos no necesitaban suerte, después de todo han logrado muchas cosas sin mí, me siento orgullosos de ambos. Merecen el apellido uchiha (N/A: nada arrogante, no…. –nótese el sarcasmo-)

Porque después de todo ellos solos se decidieron a…

_Avanzar sin esperar.._

* * *

**Y que tal? (siento que repito "y que tal?" muy seguido)**

**Y bien? (mejor..)**

**Amo las técnicas nuevas de ambos chicos, sobre todo la actitud de daisuke a sasuke, es tan kawaii :D**

**Espero les guste, y lo siento por demorarme pero estoy corta de tiempo, ya no como antes gomen!**

**Por favor déjenme Reviews por favor, quiero saber si voy bien! (muchos porfavor)**

**Cariños**


End file.
